ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Takamura Mamoru/Gallery
Manga Related Manga Scenes= Takamura Mamoru Demonstrating his Straight.png Takamura - Bored.png Takamura - Bathroom - 01.png Takamura gifting Pickled Squid.png Takamura taking Ippo's money.png Hachi and Family rescue.png|Hachi rescuing Takamura Takamura_Mamoru_Ready.png Takamura_Determined.png Takamura Mamoru Fierce.png|Takamura's Fierce Look from the Eyes of a Sparring Partner Takamura Mamoru Appearance.png Savior_Takamura_Sama.png Takamura_Lifting_Truck.png|Takamura Country Travel: Lifting a Truck Takamura's_Return.png|Takamura Returning from his Country Travel Takamura_Both_Belts.png|Won WBA & WBC 5th Retained Takamura - Battle Field.png|Takamura Leaving the Battlefield Takamura Weight Control Mess.png|Weight Control Mess-Up |-| Match Posters= Battle of the Hawk - Takamura vs Hawk (Manga).png|Battle of the Hawk - Takamura vs Hawk A Passing Point - Takamura vs Eagle (Manga).png|A Passing Point - Takamura vs Eagle Takamura vs Richard Fox.png|Takamura vs Richard Fox Takamura vs Rickey Mouse.png|Takamura vs Rickey Mouse Takamura Mamoru VS. Peter Rabbitson - OPERATION WORLD DOMINATION II.png|Takamura vs Peter Rabbitson Takamura vs Bernard.png Apocalypse Now - Takamura vs Morris West.png|Takamura vs Morris West |-| Spars= Takamura Mamoru Fierce.png|Takamura's Fierce Look from the Eyes of a Sparring Partner Takamura Destroying Sparring Partner.png|Sparring Partner Destroyed Takamura Knocking Out Sparring Partner.png Miyata - Takamura - Spar.png|Miyata vs Takamura - Spar Miyata - Takamura - Spar 3.png| Miyata - Takamura - Spar 5.png| Miyata - Takamura - Spar 2.png| Miyata - Takamura - Spar 4.png| Miyata - Takamura - Spar 6.png| Miyata - Takamura - Spar Aftermath.png |-| Ring Entrance Outfits= Takamura Bear Entrance.png|Takamura's Bear Entrance Takamura Bear Entrance 2.png Takamura Beetle Outfit.png|Takamura wear a Kabuto Beetle Outfit Takamura Beetle Outfit2.png|Beetle Entrance Takamura Hawk Outfit.png|Takamura as a Hawk Takamura Hawk Outfit 2.png Takamura's Panada.png Takamura's Panada 2.png Takamura's Panada 3.png Takamura's Panada 4.png Takamura Hawk - Bison Entrance 2.png Takamura Hawk - Bison Entrance.png Takamura - Bear - Morris West.png|Bear Outfit for Morris West Takamura - Morris West - Weight Control.png|Harsh Weight Control for Morris West Takamura - Hawk Outfit.png Takamura - Hawk Outfit 2.png Takamura - Hawk Outfit 3.png |-| Other = Bear Attacks.png|Bear Attacks Bear Destories Tree.png|Bear Attacks Tree Takamura punches Bear in Head.png|Takamura punches Bear in Head Takamura wound with claw marks.png|Takamura wound with claw marks Takamura vs Bear.png Takamura attacks forehead.png|Takamura attacks forehead Takamura continues to attack bear.png|Takamura continues to attack Bear Bear falls down.png|Bear falls down Takamura KO Bear.png|Takamura KO Bear Takamura spots cubs with Hachi.png|Takamura spots cubs with Hachi Takamura runs away.png|Takamura runs away Manga Related Matches JBC Related Matches VS. Kazuhiko Hirano = Kazuhiko Hirano vs Takamura - 01.png|Kazuhiko Hirano vs Takamura start Kazuhiko Hirano vs Takamura - 02.png|Takamura blocking Kazuhiko Hirano vs Takamura - 03.png|Kazuhiko Hirano attacks aggressively Kazuhiko Hirano vs Takamura - 04.png|Takamura blocks strong punch Kazuhiko Hirano vs Takamura - 05.png|Kazuhiko Hirano goes flying Kazuhiko Hirano vs Takamura - 06.png|Kazuhiko Hirano down |-| VS. Yajima Yoshiaki = Takamura vs Yajima - Poster.png|Takamura vs Yajima - Poster Takamura vs Yajima - Kamogawa eyeing belt.png|Kamogawa eyeing belt Takamura vs Yajima - 01.png|Takamura charges out Takamura vs Yajima - 02.png|Takamura takes a counter Takamura vs Yajima - 03.png|Takamura's first down Takamura vs Yajima - 04.png|Ippo yelling for Takamura to get up Takamura vs Yajima - 05.png|Takamura stands angery Takamura vs Yajima - 06.png|Match resumes Takamura vs Yajima - 07.png Takamura vs Yajima - 08.png|Takamura dodges and lands uppercut Takamura vs Yajima - 09.png|Takamura lands another uppercut Takamura vs Yajima - 10.png|Takamura lands another uppercut Takamura vs Yajima - 11.png|Champion goes down Takamura vs Yajima - 12.png|Takamura declared winner |-| VS. Tamaki Atsushi = |-| VS. Itou Takaaki = |-| VS. Morris West = Apocalypse Now - Takamura vs Morris West.png Morris West - 01.png|West with his coach Morris West - 02.png|Match Starts Morris West - 03.png Morris West - 04.png|Trading Hits Morris West - 05.png Morris West - 06.png|Takamura seeing Hawk Hawk vs Morris - Final - Hawk.png|The of the Match World Title Matches VS. Bryan Hawk= Bryan Hawk - Takamura greet.png Bryan Hawk - Takamura getting hold back.png Takamura before the Hawk match.png Bryan Hawk hitting Takamura at Press Conference.png Bryan Hawk hitting Kamogawa.png|Hawk hitting Kamogawa Takamura_Angry_at_Press_Conference.png|Takamura Angry Takamura vs Hawk 1.png Takamura vs Hawk 2.png Takamura vs Hawk 4.png Takamura vs Hawk 5.png Takamura Gloves .png Takamura vs Hawk 6.png Takamura vs Hawk 7.png Takamura - Victory Pose Hawk.png Takamura vs Hawk 8.png Takamura vs Hawk 9.png Takamura vs Hawk 10.png Takamura vs Hawk 11.png Takamura vs Hawk 12.png |-| VS. David Eagle= Eagle dodging.png Takamura's_Bleeding_Swollen_Eye.png|Bleeding Swollen Eye Takamura_Blindly_Counters_Eagle.png|Takamura Landing a Counter on Eagle Takamura_Blindly_Hitting_Mark.png|Takamura Blindly Hitting Eagle Kamogawa_Stops_Takamura.png|Kamogawa Stops Takamura Takamura_Winning_A_Passing_Point_Match.png|Takamura Declared the Winner Handshake_Between_Takamura_and_Eagle.png|Eagle Shaking Hands after Losing |-| VS. Richard Bison= Takamura Corner - Bison.png Bison vs Takamura.png|Takamura vs Bison Bison vs Takamura 2.png Richard_Fast_Flickers.png Bison vs Takamura 4.png Bison vs Takamura 5.png Bison vs Takamura 6.png Takamura Throwing Flickers.png Takamura Weapon.png Bison vs Takamura 7.png Bison vs Takamura 8.png Bison vs Takamura 9.png Bison Charging.png Bison pushing in Corner.png Bison Hitting Takamura.png Bison Pushing.png Bison vs Takamura 10.png Bison vs Takamura 11.png Bison vs Takamura 12.png Bison vs Takamura 13.png Bison - Final Punch.png|Takamura with his final blow to Richard Bison Bison Defeated.png|Bison Defeated Bison Leaving.png|Bison Leaving the Ring World Title Defence Matches VS. Larry Bernard= Takamura_vs_Bernard.png|Bernard vs Takamura match Poster - King of Hawk Takamura declaring not to get hit.png|Takamura declaring not to get hit Takamura vs Bernard - Ring Entrances.png|Ring Entrances Takamura vs Bernard - Face off.png|Face Off Takamura vs Bernard - Bernard Charges.png|Bernard Charges out mad Takamura vs_Bernard - Look away.png|Takamura's look away Takamura's Full Body Look Away.png|Takamura full body look away Takamura vs Bernard - Takamura hit.png|Takamura getting hit while looking away Takamura vs Bernard - Ducks.png|Takamura ducking last second Takamura vs Bernard - Dodges.png|Takamura dodging Bernard aggressive attack Takamura vs Bernard - KO punch.png|Takamura lands a KO punch Takamura vs Bernard - Victory.png|Takamura declared winner |-| VS. Richard Fox= Fox_-_Press_Conference_02.png Takamura Fox Hunting.png Fox - Press Conference.png|Fox - Press Conference Fox vs Takamura - Takamura declared winner.png|Takamura declared winner Article about Fox Match.png|Article about Fox match |-| VS. Rickey Mouse= Takamura vs Rickey Mouse.png Mouse_vs_Takamura_-_Charging_out.png Mouse_vs_Takamura_-_Little_Horn_Lands.png Takamura's Beetle Outfit - Horn Breaking.png|Takamura's Beetle Outfit - Horn Breaking Rickey Mouse and his coach.png|Rickey Mouse and his coach Mouse vs Takamura - Ropes.png|Mouse vs Takamura - Ropes Mouse goes down.png|Mouse goes down Mouse vs Takamura - Takamura declared winner.png| Takamura declared winner Beetle Punch.png Beetle Punch 2.png Beetle Punch 3.png |-| VS. Ronald Duck= Duck_-_Press_Conference.png Duck_vs_Takamura_-_01.png Duck_vs_Takamura_-_02.png Duck_vs_Takamura_-_09.png Duck vs Takamura - 04.png Duck vs Takamura - 05.png Duck vs Takamura - 06.png Duck vs Takamura - 08.png Duck vs Takamura - 10.png Duck vs Takamura - 11.png |-| VS. Peter Rabbitson= Peter_Rabbitson_vs_Takamura_-_01.png Peter_Rabbitson_vs_Takamura_-_03.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 02.png Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 04 - Cheering.png|Crowd Cheering for Rabbit Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 05.png|Peter responding to the Cheers Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 06 - Final attack.png|Final attack Peter Rabbitson vs Takamura - 07.png|Takamura's finally lands a punch Peter Caught in Takamura's Knockout Storm.png |-| VS. Keith Lycaon= Takamura vs Keith Lycaon - KO.png|Takamura KO'ed Lycason Takamura vs Keith Lycaon - End.png|The End of the Match Keith_Lycaon_Confident_in_Takamura's_Weakness.png|Lycaon Confident in Knowing Takamura's Weakness |-| VS. Michael Goat= Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat - Start of the Match.png|Start of the Unification Defence Match. Michael Goat's Lefts.png|Michael Goat's Fast Lefts Takamura's Swing Feint Left Straight.png|Takamura Feints a Swing as it Becomes a Left Straight. Takamura's Damaging Body Blow.png|Last Fatal Blow to the Stomach Takamura Mamoru VS Michael Goat Result.png|The Match is Over Immediatelly. Anime Related Gallery Anime Scenes= Takamura_Mamoru_Ring_Pose.png Takamura_Training.png|Takamura Training Takamura_Bear_Encounter.png|Takamura Backing Off from a Bear Takamura's_First_Ring_Out.png|Takamura's First Ring Out; Bryan Hawk in Sight Takamura_Mamoru_WBC_Belt.png|Takamura Mamoru with his WBC Belt Takamura_Richer.png|After winning his first title match, he came to the gym with richer clothes. TakamuraCatchesAllLeafs.png Standing_bear.png|The standing bear Encounter_with_bear.png|The bear finds Takamura Bear Slayer Punch.png |-| Anime Scenes (Low Quality)= Takamura…1.jpeg|Takamura and the WBC Middleweight belt. ez4.gif|Takamura boxing attire Takamura 34.jpg|TaKaMuRa Tumblr n2egzrFbSS1t8x277o3 500.jpg|Takamura's Troll Face Ippo003-optimized.jpg|Takamura in full rage 53.jpeg|Takamura's win over the bear. 58.jpeg|Takamura's fighting stance. 60.jpeg|Takamura's great performance, after he snapped ready to take out Bryan Hawk with a punch he can remember. Takamura training....jpeg|Takamura in his training suit. Takamura…3.jpeg|Takamura ready to fight. |-| Video Game (low quality)= TakamuraPS3.jpg|Takamura in the PS3 Video Games ME3050345781_2.jpg|Takamura PS3 (Different Appearance) Matches VS. Bryan Hawk= HawkHandshake.png|Hawk Meeting Takamura First Time & "Handshake" HawkMocking.png|Hawk Mocks Takamura's Body Hawk_Position_1.png Takamura VS Hawk.png Hawk_Beaten_Badly.png|Hawk Beaten Badly Hawk_Missing_Last.png|Hawk Missing Last Shot Hawk_Last_Down.png|Hawk Knocked Down Takamura_Counters_Unconsciously.png|Takamura Countering Bryan Hawk Unconsciously Takamura_Knocking_Down_Bryan_Hawk.png|Takamura Knocking Down Bryan Hawk |-| VS. David Eagle= Golden Eagle VS Japanese Hawk 03.png Golden Eagle VS Japanese Hawk 04.png |-| Other Matches= HiranovsTakamura.png|Kazuhiko Hirano vs Takamura Hajime-No-Ippo-Rising-Episode-7-03-600x336.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-18-18h01m38s23.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Takamura Mamoru Tabs